With the development of the society, vehicles have become commonly used transport means. To ensure good performance and driving safety of a vehicle in different environments, before the vehicle design is finalized, a series of test experiments are needed to test functionalities such as decision control of the vehicle. The vehicle test may generally comprise an emulation test and a real road test. Between the emulation test and the real road test, an emulation test in which a real vehicle participates, that is, a real vehicle in-the-loop test, is generally needed.
Generally, the real vehicle in-the-loop test needs to input map data, situation data, traffic flow data and the like into the real vehicle through emulation, and then the performance and safety of the real vehicle are tested on a large open ground. However, the test environment used in the conventional real vehicle in-the-loop test is simplistic, and cannot provide an intelligent traffic flow simulation. The testing effect can hardly achieve the effect of simulating a real road, causing an inaccurate and incomplete test result of the real vehicle in-the-loop test.